


荒城梦

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 受刺客信条启示录和魂整出来的东西，有点水……ooc有，过去推测有没找到加粗部分是银手
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Sliverhand/Male V
Kudos: 3





	荒城梦

V开始看到一个幻影，一个有着银色义手，散发着数据光芒的幻影。他记不清具体是什么时候开始的症状。

“坐起来吧，”老维把那些医疗器械转到一边，打量着年轻雇佣兵，“义眼和神经网路完全正常，没有任何问题。我之前也没有见过类似的症状，所以，那个幻影做什么了？”

“我也不明白，他就是那样站着，然后又消失了。”V慢慢起身，回忆自己是在何时见到那个幻影的，“次数也不是很多，会不会是中病毒了？我不记得有接入什么可疑的接口。”那些委托地点的电脑接口表面上看似乎都很正常，雇佣兵稍微有些心虚。

老维盯着电子屏上V的检查结果，看起来也没什么想法：“应该不是，我也没有头绪。如果你再有什么状况一定要及时过来。”

这种神神叨叨的事情也许米丝蒂比较在行，年轻佣兵出了诊所，却听得有猫叫。一只无毛猫就在诊所台阶边，舔着爪子。V想起来前段时间拿到的分离芯片，好像是讲什么猫灵。他蹲下身，伸出手，让猫熟悉下自己的气味，确定它不会吓到之后才轻轻顺着背脊抚过它的身体。很实在的肉感，小家伙被喂得不错。他一边撸猫一边想，猫灵这种文章多半是无良媒体写出来骗流量博取眼球的。

通灵小屋就在诊所前，这里比老维的生意好多了，米丝蒂刚刚送出去前面的顾客。这是关于一个幻影的故事，年轻雇佣兵讲述着他在某个时间节点后突然就能见到那个幻影，他在有些地方会出现随即又消失。他屡次想要去抓住这个幻影，一伸手便抓了个空。

“嗯，倒是有过类似的都市传说，看到之前的人留下的残影什么的。”她点点头，“不过像你这样的还是头一次听说。还有人说在某些特点的时间地点甚至能回到过去。”

年轻雇佣兵皱眉：“之前有委托雇我去查那个闹得全城出名的意见领袖，我跑遍夜之城，最后发现那就是个太平洋洲被人改造过的机器说的。都市传说看起来也不是很可信。”他没有直说，夜之城的药物滥用现象很严重，几个欧元街头小巷就能搞到那些来源不明的小药丸，磕一口能让人晕一整天。这种奇奇怪怪的都市传说多半就是磕嗨的人看到幻觉之后还当真传到网上才有的。或者说是就是在连终端的时候中了一些不知名的病毒，义眼故障神经网路故障什么，都有可能，总之绝对不可能是某种超现实现象。

“你有注意过他是在什么时候出现的吗？”

沉默一会后，年轻人开口道：“嗯，大部分时候是只有我独处时？但是当独狼，大部分时候都是一个人。”在杰克的死之后，V就不再和别人合作成为独狼了。相比威尔斯家其他男丁，他确实死的轰轰烈烈，可是对V而言，死了就是死了，哪有这么多好话，威尔斯太太失去了唯一的儿子，米丝蒂失去了她的男友，而自己则失去了唯一的最好的朋友。曾经鲜活的生命只剩那一点点逐渐模糊的记忆和骨灰龛浅浅的一格。如果非要说某一个时间点，那应该是在杰克死之后他才开始看到幻影。曾经的踌躇满志如今已经被现实折磨殆尽，内心像是被火烧穿的白纸，只剩下空洞的焦痕。他感觉自己变成了一个空心人，不再有激情，每天只是机械地完成委托，赚点钱好让自己活下去。

米丝蒂送给他一堆关于都市传说的分离芯片让他回家慢慢看。V一回家就把那些分离芯片扔一边去了，他认识那个幻影，不，夜之城怎么可能有人不认识——强尼•银手，五十多年前的传奇。年轻人对着镜子，拍到脸上的冷水才稍稍让他清醒些。他不明白，为什么是他。他既不是武侍的狂热粉也不是那种激进的恐怖分子，他只是个普通雇佣兵。

大多数时候幻影似乎只是无目的性地出现。偶尔V在委托经过那些酒吧的后巷时会看到幻影靠着墙在抽烟，或只是随意地走动。没用多久V就意识到只有自己能看到对方，他经过那家面馆时看到看到有人在台上弹吉他，走近也听不见声音。周围的食客们要么只顾埋头吃面，要么就是在聊天，滚烫面汤升腾的烟雾间，武侍的主唱却在无声地高歌。雇佣兵问老板有没有看到台上有人在唱歌，老板一脸茫然，还以为他是磕多了。年轻人最后掏点钱买了碗面，一边打听才知道武侍乐队这里以前在这里唱歌，总有些粉丝会到这里来问这问那。

从那一天起，V开始追寻一个幻影，试图把零星碎片拼出一个完整的生命。话虽如此，他也只是在碰运气。银手本人的经历已经被传得神乎其神，他也分不清有多少是真的有多少是假的。V跑遍大街小巷买了一堆武侍演出的录像带，做完委托就在家慢慢看录像带。一盘接一盘，直到他意识到这都是无用功。好在似乎命运之神决意把V的人生和这个五十年前的死人绑定，只要他还在夜之城跑，他总能时不时见到银手的幻影。

进入这家废弃的酒店纯粹是意外。但是对于V而言，在银手的事情上，已经只有命中注定了。太平洋洲的清晨很美，金色的阳光随海浪碎裂，他又一次见到幻影，不是之前武侍乐队那副模样，还要更加年轻，看上去也就15或者16岁左右。尽管变化很大，年轻佣兵还是一眼认出来，这时候银手看起来还是个没彻底长大的孩子，当然夜之城对大人和孩子向来一视同仁，残酷的现实不会改变。这时强尼就已经有那只义手了，V看的那堆资料也算没白费，这应该是墨西哥那场中美洲冲突给他的礼物。

他循着幻影翻进那个房间，浓重的霉味扑鼻而来。刚落地就飞起一团团灰尘，这地方似乎废弃已久。破烂的床垫、吱呀作响的风扇，岐路司义眼扫描多少遍都只是一堆垃圾。他不知道自己在期待什么，然而他有一种预感——

雇佣兵在房间的角落找到了那个暗格，拆下遮挡的面板，他从厚厚的灰尘中摸到了那两片小东西。指尖轻轻拂去时间的痕迹，狗牌泛着银色的光辉，他轻声念出上面的名字：“罗伯特•约翰•林德……

*

_**昏暗的灯光下，大男孩躺在那张破床上，百无聊赖地盯着吱呀作响的旧电扇。那支漂亮的银色义手把狗牌举过头顶，简直是个讽刺，战争打起来，不管他们怎么冲锋陷阵，公司都能赚得盆盈钵满。** _

_**“去你妈的公司。”他骂道，随手抓过床边喝完的易拉罐扔向对面的墙壁，被捏扁的罐子在地上翻了几下就彻底归于寂静。他心里有一团无名火，叫嚣着、冲撞着，企图撕开一个裂口，冲出来吞灭这个扭曲病态的世界，把一切都烧成灰烬。** _

_**劣质酒精、便宜香烟，一针麻醉剂般让他只能整天晕沉沉的被关在这破地方，他记得，皮斯蒂亚•索菲亚。烟灰缸里插满烟头，他又拿出一支，手颤颤巍巍，打了几次火才点上。他还没习惯这只新安的手，感觉总不是自己身体的一部分，有时也控制不好力度。他狠狠地吸了一口，身体像加上润滑的发动机，发出一声满足的叹息。他的战友牺牲自己为他挡下子弹却只换得他在此浪费生命。** _

_**公司，公司，公司，哪都有这群人渣，穿着人皮干着恶魔的行当，把未成年的孩子送上战场，钞票却源源不断流进他们的口袋。媒体把上战场吹得天花乱坠，真上去哪有人管你死活。真是活见鬼，只有傻逼才会愿意为那些公司的婊子卖命。当他意识到这点时他就跑了，但是现在……他得好好想想自己之后该怎么办。** _

*

V像是被生生拽进了一段记忆，比最好的超梦还要逼真。他是旁观者，却能感知到银手的心情。违反科学，可确确实实发生在了他自己身上。年轻佣兵环顾四周，房间里只有他一个人，东西一点都没动，仿佛刚刚那一切未曾发生。那情感是如此强烈，他简直无法承受，那一瞬间他仿佛就是银手。这种强烈的认知冲突带来了前所未有的割裂感。他感觉自己身上有一些微小的变化，空洞的内心里似乎有一簇小火苗悄悄燃起。理智告诉他，他在踏上一条极其危险的道路。

他套上狗牌，他早就知道这趟旅程没有归途。这座城市和五十年前变化很大，但仍然处处都是银手的影子。不，骨子里夜之城从来没有变过，富人、挣扎的贫民，街边帮派斗殴留下的尸体和血迹，屹立不倒的荒坂塔，它从未改变。

红泥酒吧是银手和克里第一次演出的地方，V关闭地图，他没想到七十多年过去这地方居然还在营业。他走进去，店里人不多，他拿着酒杯在桌边站着，舞台上空荡荡，如果不是亲眼所见，他很难相信银手的音乐生涯就是在这里起步。

*

_**强尼决定用音乐宣泄自己的情绪，揭开公司那层遮羞布，把其中腐败展现给世界。要搞摇滚你最好有个响亮点的名号，叫罗伯特•强尼•林根显然不行，他已经想出了自己的新名字，这是个全新的开始。年轻人有预感，不久的将来这名字就将传遍整个夜之城，甚至全世界。现在他叫强尼•银手，几个月来他彻底适应了这只义手，这名字能让他和过去的自己告别。** _

_**不过他还从未到酒吧里表演过，之前和克里两个人只能拿着老旧的吉他在小巷子里弹唱，那吉他的音怎么调都不准，而且克里和他还总是搞丢琴弦。就克里那乱扔东西的性子，琴弦找不到实际上也很正常，但最终他们总会演变到互相指责对方偷了自己的琴弦。强尼一直觉得克里有点怂，他是说在公司的事情上，两个人合得来只是因为他们的生活都是这么一团糟。** _

_**酒吧离开业还有些时间，他调完吉他，克里那里也把东西收拾得差不多了。** _

_**“先喝一杯？”克里提议道。当然他不会说强尼也会给自己搞杯喝上。他们坐在吧台边，不得不承认这里可比路边好了不止一点。** _

_**强尼今天心情不错，几个月的街头歌手生涯总算告一段落。“今天我们得好好庆祝。”他把头发稍微理理，黑色的头发卷卷地垂到脖颈，为了让自己看起来年纪大些他还续起了胡子。他和克里碰杯后一饮而尽：“等唱完了我们接着喝。”** _

*

要V说，这绝对不是强尼最好的演出，带着还没有彻底脱离稚气的一腔热情和伪装出来的成熟，有天赋却技巧经验不足，甚至那把吉他的音准也有问题。但这仍是一次成功的演出。

他环顾四周，过去的闪现在现实只有一瞬。事情越来越脱离他掌控了，理智告诉他自己应该再去找一次米丝蒂。他碰上的这些事已经不单单是都市传说能解释的了。

“嗯，这么说你总算走出来了。”米丝蒂点点头，她拿出塔罗牌，V记得这是之前杰克送给她的。“新的旅途，愚者通向世界。”米丝蒂的塔罗向来很准，V却参不透其中的奥秘。只有一点是明了的，点燃的火焰已经无法再被熄灭了。

“我似乎回到了过去，我能看到当年强尼看到的一切，我仿佛就是他。”他爱这种感觉，强尼的幻影重新给他带来活力，狗牌悬在胸口，随着他心跳的搏动摇晃，内心空洞似乎开始弥合。

米丝蒂放下手中的塔罗，她看起来有些担心：“V，这也许不是一个好现象，我也说不清。但不论前面是什么，你都该加快步伐了。”

年轻佣兵在家整理银手的资料，有用的内容少得可怜，大部分都是关于音乐和无关紧要的花边新闻。调查似乎陷入停顿，直到V想到也许他可以换个切入点。强尼不可能一个人对抗公司，如果从他的伙伴（至少V是这么认为的）入手也许能得到意想不到的信息。

查到汤普森没花他多长时间。V更惊讶于他在公然和荒坂作对后居然还能活下来，尤其是WNS明显还是偏向荒坂的那派。显然这位记者也有一些自己的门路。联系上汤普森把他说服还颇费一番功夫，媒体人的警惕心很强，这大概也是他能活到现在的原因之一。他们没在城里接头，而是选择落日旅馆，地方更加偏僻。

前记者把凳子拉过来，坐到床边。他打量着佣兵：“你看起来不像是会对这些事有兴趣的人，又不像是公司派来的。”

V摸摸胸口的狗牌说：“你就当我是银手的狂热粉吧。”

汤普森并不打算深究，他们这些搞媒体的都喜欢刨根问底，不过他也明白有些时候好奇心不能放纵。“我事先提醒你，我说的可能和你知道、听说过的银手都不一样，你最好有个心理准备。”

记者和银手第一次见面是2013年，奥特•坎宁安受袭被荒坂带走，银手也被螳螂刀捅个对穿倒在地上快断气了。他拿自己的创伤小组会员好歹把人抢救回来，好在银手命大，没多久就开始活碰乱跳。

“奥特……奥特是谁？”V觉得这名字很耳熟，又想不太起来。

“以前是个黑客，不过现在她已经算不上人类了。我们没能救出她，她逃去黑墙后面了。”汤普森挥挥手接着说。他们叫上罗格和阿德卡多的圣地亚哥，一起组织了第一次疯狂的行动，闯进荒坂塔去救奥特，只是结局不是很好。“他不是很好相处的类型，脾气差还固执，但是确实有能力。”银手后来和圣地亚哥去阿德卡多那里呆了几年。汤普森也不清楚具体情况。他也参与了2023年8月那次行动，但是当时他没有和银手一起直接进入荒坂塔，事后罗格只告诉他银手被亚当重锤杀死了，尸体也没有找到。“我和你一样，是个好奇心旺盛的人。我试着去寻找过银手的尸体，荒坂塔的核爆废墟没有留下任何踪影，我也动用其他关系去调查过他是否被荒坂带走，但是后面都是些不能确定的流言。”

他早该知道是这么结束的。银手的性格注定他是烟火，绚丽绽放之后就会落幕。他在追逐的不过是水中月镜中花，是虚妄，是泡影。可那银手替他点起的火仍在胸腔里静默地燃烧，填补他空洞的内里。

至少他知道自己下一站该去往哪里。

*

_**尽管科学无法解释，有时人确实会对死亡有所预知。银手抓着那包沉甸甸的东西从飞机上跳下来，他已经和克里说过来生见，至于罗格，他不愿意和她告别。他们的旅途还没有彻底结束，这里正是终点站。肾上腺素让他亢奋起来，马洛里安3516已经上膛，蓄势待发。** _

_**有些人会觉得他疯了，他是很疯，这正是他的传奇之道。从皮斯蒂亚•索菲亚那时他就明白，他是烟花，炸裂、响彻天空。不，他更希望化身烈火，即便熄灭后大地也会留下焦痕。今天在这里，第四次公司战争就会结束。他还要找到奥特，这是他必须纠正的事情。** _

_**他把战术原子弹扔进电梯打断缆绳，不费吹灰之力，甚至太过顺利了。上传数据也是，这趟简直就像是去公园遛弯。哪里不对劲……** _

_**直到他被冲击波掀飞摔到楼下的造景里。人还没散架，还不错，可能有几根肋骨断了，强尼忍着疼痛挣扎着抓起枪站起来。沙哑的声音他都不用看就知道是重锤那混蛋。亚当•重锤全身上下估计一半以上都是义体，活生生的怪物。罗格还在等自己，是时候撤退了。** _

_**但是他没能逃出去。今天就要栽在重锤手上了，他伸出手，还有什么……他要去抓住。那只标志性的银手被重锤轰断，视野里闪着红色的雪花。之后的记忆就不再清晰，压倒一切的疼痛让他几乎失去意识。他最后抬起头，看到的是荒坂塔被那颗战术核弹爆炸产生的核爆云，在黑夜的穹宇下格外明亮，漫天的火星和尘埃飘落，喧闹声，世界慢慢褪去色彩。** _

_**这大概就是他最终的旅程，他从未后悔。这是他既定的命运，他注定要燃烧，将一切燃烧殆尽。** _

*

V从栏杆上直起身，剧烈地喘息着，恍惚间他觉得胸口的狗牌仿佛烙铁般炽热。他脚下便是当年的废墟，如今这里已经被改造成纪念馆。

这趟旅程已经临近终点。他还有一样东西要找。

处理格雷森比他想象中简单。尽管雇佣兵的本来目的是找重锤，但是至少想要的信息他都问出来了。他摩梭着手上的马洛里安3516，很难相信它已经有几十年时光。银色的光辉闪耀着，正如银手本人一般。

他感觉身体里的火越烧越旺，一次次过去记忆的交叠中，银手那种强烈的情感感染了他，这些都像是冥冥中的指引，将他导向银手曾走过的那条道路。V现在明白自己需要做什么了，他要成为那火，即便化作灰烬也要给世界烙印下焦痕。

年轻人的手臂上满是土灰，指甲缝间都嵌进泥土。他跪在地上，身前的土坑里那只银色锈蚀的义手在昏黄的灯光下熠熠生辉。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ps. 关于汤普森，2077年确实他还活着，the world of cyberpunk里有出现他，寻找尸体是官漫说的（我猜他没找到）


End file.
